Technical Field
This disclosure relates to increasing the input transconductance of an amplifier.
Description of Related Art
Transconductance (gm) boosting may be used to increase the input transconductance of an amplifier for achieving higher bandwidths. Several ways are described in literature. However, they may add noise, increase power consumption, and/or limit input voltage range.